dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive61
Heyo Okei, so you want her to be a magizooligist? If that's so, Chase might say no, because of how young she is unless she gets someone with experience to help her out for a while. I know she took CoMC, but that's not going to help her if she finds a new creature. He just wouldn't want her to get mauled or killed by something. Anyways, I talked to someone else about this and she would be willing to colab, unless you had something else planned? I wanted to let you know this before I post. Subs? Ello ello. So I'm gming the gryffindor/hufflepuff game, and I noticed that gryffindor has a substitute. I was wondering if Arthur would be putting him in this game? Thanks! Re I figured you had already talked to Lyssa, but Chase is only worried about her safety and as for her already having a possible mentor, he'd say yes to her endeavours. He'd probably have to speak with Jisk's chara though. Whether it be ooc or ic, also could I suggest you possibly getting a couple of other users involved? (It's just a suggestion xD you don't have to do it by any means.) It's just there was another user interested in the same thing. I literally talked to them the day before about it. Jaye was the one who's interested. Re:RPs Well I only have about an hour til I need to leave for work, so this works out well. :P (I'll see if I can get on my phone at all. If work is anything like yesterday.... that's a no go xD) I was only gonna keep Alden in the hospital wing this week OOC, because that's a month IC. They're keeping him there right now to observe how their potions are working... and they're going to (but the lovely thing about this Syndrome I found is that relapse is common. xD So.... he's not totally in the clear). So he'll be back out next week OOC. Which could be interesting for Arthur's guilt? :P I'll start Clara/Emilie, and you can start Thomas/Elle? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:32, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Long Day Remember how we were saying "restful holiday" is an oxymoron. It's very true in the church school world right now. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:36, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Morning! I have to head to work in about 20 minutes, but I'll be around in the afternoon. :) RPs that I can think of for this week.... *Alden/Arthur (Alden will be out of the hospital wing) *Melinda/Dustin (he'd want to apologize for Chris?) *Melinda/Carter Other than that... we do still have the Clara/Emilie RP, and the Thomas/Elle RP Anything else you can think of? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:26, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, good to know. I'll post in the Boys Dorms for Alden/Arthur, and find somewhere for Melinda/Dustin. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:39, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Odd request but... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Pretty sure we'll manage. As for location, it'd have to be somewhere in Hogsmeade because Avalyn hasn't started yet rip. Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it That works. Mind going first? Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Dear computer man Do you have any inkling why DARP won't load on McDonald's wifi? It's literally the only thing I can't get to come up...I'm torn between anger and depression ;( Also, do you want me to post in Nora's office? I'm sorry I just kind of...abandoned Melinda. 21:58, December 5, 2016 (UTC) RPs this week Hello! I'm working in the morning tomorrow and won't be around til the afternoon, but... here are some RPs I thought might be good this week: *Hope/Ferlen (she just dealt with a stillborn case at the hospital and it's bringing up some old stuff. :P) *Melinda/Eilis *Melinda/Carter (sorry, I meant to write Melinda a note from Carter all weekend, and never got around to it... but I did do the RP with Alyssa, and her trip/dragon transformation got approved) *Thomas/Elle or Thomas/Ash? (just spitballing there... Thomas might go to Ash about... stuff with Elle??) Anything else you can think of or want to do? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 07:33, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :I'm here for a bit, and then I have a short errand to run that hopefully won't last too long, and then I'll be back for a little longer. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:26, December 12, 2016 (UTC) The other one I remembered was Aydan/Elle, since Aydan and Jenelle are now engaged. :P But I do think Clara/Emilie would be entertaining. :D Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:52, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure, that's fine. I'd prefer to do the Animagus RO at home when I'm on my computer, since the GM bubble is a lot to type on my phone. Do we wanna start Melinda/Eilis or Clara/Emilie? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:41, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Melinda I thought it'd be interested for Melinda to have an encounter with Victoria Torres during a full moon, what with Melinda wanting to study creatures and all. Given that's not the kind of creature, but either way, I think it'd be cool and interesting. :) Yeah, she's a werewolf. She does take the potion, but she doesn't use the shack. She usually roams the forest, not too deep in, but not too to the outskirts of the forest. Eilis Yeah, she ran towards the school. Sorry I didn't specify. Sorry none of what Melinda is saying seems to be helping... Eilis still has some... accepting to do, I think. I don't know how closely you were reading her journal entries, but even in there... she can't say what happened to her- she refers to it more generally. I think that once she's able to day outloud what was done to her... that'll be the first step in her road to recovery. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 22:07, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :We can save Thomas/Elle or Ash for next week. I'm working my church job today, so hopefully things will go quickly and I can get home to a computer, but otherwise my posting will be sporadic again. But I think we can do Clara/Emilie. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:50, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Heading out I have to go make a purchase for some church school supplies and our bookkeeper is... just shy of Umbridge? Less evil, but... I think you get the idea. :P So I'm gonna have to go out now to get them, and come back with the credit card, since she won't be here tomorrow and... yeah. xD Pray for my soul, this woman is extraordinarily difficult to deal with. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:09, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'm back now. I complimented her Christmas decorations in the office. Maybe that helped butter her up, because I got in and out with no problems lol. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:20, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Interpretations That's actually not what Bradley thought. The way she phrased it made it seem like he was the only person she was open with, not that she was open with everyone. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:49, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :So I definitely didn't see your earlier message about starting Clara/Emilie. I apologize. I started it now in the Rear Hall. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:55, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Common Rooms Maybe we continue it? Because canonically... the entrance to common rooms was supposed to be super secret, the Slytherin one especially so, I'm sure. Even though it feels like maybe everyone knows where all of them are in our wiki world, I feel like that's because it's OOC knowledge? But Clara would've (hopefully successfully?) tried to shirk her off at the entrance dungeons? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:37, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :I think we sent owls at the same time. :P Well, I have to head to work now. The Ash/Thomas one was going to be about Thomas wanting to propose to Elle, but after their conversation about it, he's unsure about timing.... and doesn't really have anyone else to ask. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:40, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ...okay, fine. I guess she found the entrance then. *shrug* Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:41, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Ayy I was wondering if maybe you would be interested in a roleplay or two? :D Maybe Kade/Elle or Siobhan/Emilie? - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 18:00, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Kade/Elle and Siobhan/Emilie? :) - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 18:22, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Maybe you could start Kade/Elle, while I start Siobhan/Emilie? :D - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 18:36, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Issues So... I know that my opinion is being a little colored by the fact that Emilie called Clara a slut. I felt that was over the line (IC and a bit OOC), and what kind of sister slut-shames her sister? The following her around feels kind of immature (I guess, I figured Emilie would be above that?) and I don't think Emilie should be knowing where the Common Room is, IC or OOC. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:15, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :Like I said in an earlier owl, I think that it's because OOC it's common knowledge, and that bleeds through to the IC world. If we can just say that Clara got Emilie to bug off at the Entrance Dungeon, then I'm fine. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:35, December 16, 2016 (UTC) We can start Ash and Thomas then. :) You can feel free to pick a Hogsmeade spot and I'll just follow suit. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:43, December 16, 2016 (UTC) RP Idea So I haven't used Chris in a while and I was wondering if you wanted to do Chris/Emilie? I assume that Melinda would be avoiding Chris so xD "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 20:52, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :He actually works at the Three Broomsticks so... that would probably make the most sense "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 20:54, December 16, 2016 (UTC) For Emilie RPs this week Yeah, and maybe Aydan/Elle. Aydan proposed to Jenelle and I keep forgetting to have him tell her. I'll be free most of today, maybe a little tomorrow, and most of Wednesday and Thursday. But I'll be gone on Friday. 15:43, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :I'll start Aydan/Elle. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:50, December 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure what the potentially uncomfortable RP is between Mal/Melinda, but sure, because Mal has some things to process through with Melinda anyway. :P Head Dormitories? Girls Bathroom? Somewhere else? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:13, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :I figured it could just be a weekend, and that Ash could. I hadn't actually considered Willa. I figured Ash, or Aria (or Jewel), but I wanted to leave it up to you, since it can be fun when you surprise me. :D Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:29, December 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm here for a bit, and then I'm heading to my other work, where I might be able to get on if it's not busy. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:27, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :Do you think Melinda would still go talk to Faith? Or did she get the answers she was looking for from Mal? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:10, December 21, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry Mal's so negative. :/ She's just... really not used to being complimented, and her natural tendency is to believe that Melinda's just trying to make things seem better, when they really aren't. It's leftover stuff from her Dad, I think. I'll start Melinda/Faith in The Three Broomsticks. And... I mean, do you really think Melinda would (or should?) be able to do this next part on her own...? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:20, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure, because I know that you definitely sent Faith out on her own after she graduated, and I was second-guessing whether or not I should've done that with Melinda, I guess. But my thought process was... we don't know any Animagi who did it on their own. The Mauraders had each other... I think McGonagall probably had Dumbledore... it just doesn't seem like a feat you manage entirely on your own? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:27, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Extra Headers Lol, no that wasn't the issue. When I was trying to start that RP between Aydan/Elle, my phone wouldn't show me the roleplay header. Just the one for the archives. I tried adding one in a few times, and it didn't work, so finally I added one and my post, and then it did. I didn't realize that the other headers had been added... I thought my phone was rejecting them. xD Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:09, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Aria She's not four, I just double checked. I totally thought she was too, but something felt off. She just turned 3. She turns 4 this IC December. She was born in 2027. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:57, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :Except that it's not December 3031. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:02, December 19, 2016 (UTC) lol. It's fine. Maybe you changed it when we were talking about her turning 3 a few weeks back? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:07, December 19, 2016 (UTC) The Effect of Sisterhood Let me tell you, it feels weird to say no probably because I agree to just about everything. I have to decline your gracious offer not just because Clara did take the bait, but also because Emilie's presence would severely change the mood of the RP. No offense to you or to her, of course. I would much rather let Oriol muck things up all on his own, that boy needs no help in that department. c: :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 22:11, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Whelp... That could've gone better.... Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 22:13, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :It wasn't difficult for Faith, but she's frustrated. She picked Melinda over Elle, because everything that Melinda did, is what she expected Elle to do. She thought Melinda knew her better, and would be more considerate of what she wanted. So, I suppose the RP would be Faith and Elle, and Melinda and.... anyone she might vent to (if she would?) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:23, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays!! I understand if you're not super active next week. I will be here, if you find some time. :) It's the first week of summer IC, so I don't think we'll be missing anything too pressing. :) Merry Christmas to you and your wife! (And Baby Bond to be!!) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 22:09, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Office Go ahead and make her an office :)